


The Voicemail

by Blackberry_Moon



Category: Avengers
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Barn house, Clint sad, Farm House, Natasha Romonoff - Freeform, Phones, call - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberry_Moon/pseuds/Blackberry_Moon
Summary: Clint calls. She doesn’t answer. He was hoping she would but that’s not the reason he called. He just wanted to hear her voice.





	The Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll also go ahead and say it here. ENDGAME SPOILERS

Clint sat out on his farm house’s porch. He was happy to have his family back. So freaking happy. But that was short lived. Why? His best friend is dead. His family wasn’t complete without her. Without Natasha.

Laura was inside with the kids. After she found out what had happened, she understood he needed some time.

2 hours. 2 hours. That’s how how long he had been staring at his phone. Around an hour and a half he had turned it on and went into his contacts. 

30 minutes. 30 minutes. That’s how long he had been staring at Natasha’s name on his phone.

He wanted more than anything for her to pick up and say, ‘Hey Clint, how are you? I’m on a mission right now but I’m almost done and then I’ll come and see you’. 

God, he wanted that more than anything. But he knew it wasn’t going to happen. Finally he did it. He pressed call.

A tear slid down his cheek as the phone rang, muttering little pleases. 

He took in a deep breath and exhaled with a sniff when it went to voicemail. 

“If you have this number, I’m assuming that you’re a friend. So, you’ve reached Natasha Romanov. If it's an emergency, call Clint Barton, Phil Coulson, or Nick Fury. Bye”, that was her voicemail. 

She had made it a few years back but her voice hadn’t changed. 

All Clint wanted was to hear her voice. And he did. But now he just missed her more. 

So much more.


End file.
